Kiss The Chef
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: The annual 4th of July party at East High is the place to be. The food, the atmosphere, the people. Find out what goes on in the day and if a certain wildcat will ever get her first kiss.


**Kiss The Chef**

**Co written with amber-maexx and XxSpecialK16xX**

**One Shot**

The blistering summer heat shone down on the crowds of wildcats. The field was crowded with fair rides filled with people, candyfloss and noise. A mouth watering smell wafted from the cafeteria. East High was packed for the fourth of July.

The kitchen was full of hustle and bustle as Gabriella and her friends cooked, checked and presented the hoard of food Gabriella had prepared at her house the day before.

The food was being served for the main hatch and a smaller hatch that opened onto the sunny courtyard. The food was presented on hot plates and wooden boards and the design was the same at each hatch. The tandoori chicken sat next to the bbq ribs and various chicken pieces and the sauces gleamed under the lights above them. Placed next to them were the peppered chicken drumsticks and spicy chicken wings. Just to the left of them lay the chicken kebabs and crispy chicken. Separating the chicken from the next food lay two thin wooden boards that held 10 takeaway boxes each. These boxes held Gabriella's best meal her bbq chicken melt. Chicken that was wrapped in bacon drizzled in barbecue sauce and sprinkled with cheddar cheese. Where the chicken left of the burgers began crispy chicken, cheeseburgers, and plain burgers, chicken wrapped in bacon and bacon baps. After them came the pizza two of each to each hatch: pepperoni, chicken and margarita. Then came four white dishes holding sausage rolls and pork pies, corn on the cob, onion rings and fries. Lay next to the dishes was a big cold plate that held the dishes with the salads in. Potato salad, coleslaw, tuna mayo pasta salad, chicken mayo pasta salad and pepperoni salad. After that came that wooden boards on which lay the cakes, sponge cake with white icing, chocolate muffins with chocolate butter icing swirled on top and rainbow sprinkles. Doughnuts, chocolate, jam and plain. Chocolate sponge with coconut sprinkles on and little polyester cups filled with popcorn. Gabriella was extremely pleased with the outcome of the food and the presentation.

Troy, Chad and Jason were in the gym working up a sweat as they showed off various basketball skills. Onlookers looked on and those brave enough had a go. Soon a fully fledged game was underway. Zeke was cooking up a storm in the home ec room and offering advice to people who asked various questions.

Kelsi and Ryan were running around stressed as anything making sure that all actors, props and music were ready for the series of short shows that were going on in the auditorium during the course of the day. It seemed like forever until everything was ready. They decided to head off to have some time alone in the music room, so they could calm down and focus on their own compositions. When they played together nothing else in the world mattered but the notes that were played, the lyrics that were sang and each other. It transported them to a world of magic and peace. A place of true happiness.

Sharpay was decked out in pink as per usual. But she wasn't happy. Ryan had disappeared and so had Kelsi. What would she do without them? Not that she needed them, after all she was the best in the school. She was going to be on Broadway someday, of course. But still. She was still a bit miffed that Kelsi and Ryan had vanished but was still ready to perform.

Taylor was running around clutching her clipboard to her chest like it was a life line. She was head of the committee for the day and she was stressed. So far everything was going ok except for Chad trying to sneak into the kitchen but that was expected. However despite everything running smoothly she was still stressed because there was still hours to go. And in those hours something was bound to go wrong. Just then a shriek of CHAD came from the cafeteria. What had that boy done now and muttering she headed off in that direction.

Troy and Chad were halfway through their basketball ball game and it was time for a break. Whilst Troy in the bathroom Chad had sat down to have a drink. But then a door situated near the kitchen opened and the smell of baked goods wafted into the gym. It reached Chad's nose and his stomach reacted. All he could think about was food. He looked round and seeing no one had stealthily followed the smell. He slipped into the kitchen to where freshly baked chocolate doughnuts were sitting on the counter. His mouth watered. Quick as a flash he grabbed one noticing no one had seen him. He stuffed half of it in his mouth and devoured it. He was so engrossed in the doughnut he didn't see Gabriella behind him. He did however feel the smack on his head. He turned round to see Gabriella hands on hips looking at him. But one look at his face sent Gabriella into laughter as he clutched the doughnut with chocolate round his mouth and him pouting. Everyone in kitchen came to see what the before cracking up at the sight of Chad with chocolate round his pouting mouth.

"Everything going ok in here chica?" asked Taylor

"Yeah everything is on schedule. We've got food heating in the ovens, popcorn popping in pans, oh and the Tandoori Chicken has sold out. Everything is going as um planned," said Gabriella quickly looking in one of the pans as a crimson blush made its way up her neck and coated her cheeks.

"Not the tandoori chicken!" cried Chad a look of pure horror on his face the rest of his precious doughnut falling to the floor.

Taylor turned give Chad a weird look and to see what had gotten her friend so flushed. The head wildcat himself Troy Bolton. The object of Gabriella's affections.

Troy had followed the noise after noticing Chad missing from gym to find state of his friend. At the sight of his chocolate covered and pouting friend he to burst into laughter.

As Chad headed off to grab a towel to wipe his face Troy leant back against the counter and observed the kitchen. Sierra, Cheryl and Lindsay were at the main serving hatch while Lexie, Peta and Nina manned the other one. Gabriella was leaning over a pan, a vibrant blush decorating her gorgeous porcelain cheeks and Taylor hovering whispering rapidly at her.

Gabriella, his eyes drew back to her. Gabriella, the object of his affections. He studied her for a moment and watched her move away from Taylor and around the kitchen. White sandals on her feet and the peeking of a blue, red and white checkered dress under her black apron reading Kiss the Cook. He pursed his lips thoughtfully. Hmm he could work with that.

But before he could make his move Chad came back and they headed back to the gym. He would have to come back later.

But upon exiting the kitchen, Troy was grabbed by Taylor and ordered to go see how Zeke was getting on and to report back to her.

Sighing and nodding he made his way up to the home ec room and spent a good half an hour up there sampling Zeke's food and chatting. Before suddenly remember his task of reporting to Taylor.

Once reporting to Taylor, Troy had attempted to find Chad and upon finding him no where had headed back into the kitchen to see if he was there.

"Touch nothing," warned Gabriella as she flitted round the kitchen.

So Troy had leant back and watched.

Taylor was so stressed. A stall table had collapsed and she could not fix it. It was starting to fall apart. All the agonizing hours spent organizing. All the meticulous planning. Ruined by one disaster. Taylor was getting more panicked as she ran round trying to find some help. The contents of the table were everywhere. She ran into the kitchen to see troy leaning against the counter. She called his name breathlessly. He at first didn't answer his gazing lingering on Gabriella. She called his name again and was close enough this time to shake his shoulder snapping him out of his haze. He saw a flustered Taylor in front of him and before he could talk she dragged him to the stall before explaining what happened. He sighed before fixing it. Again he had been interrupted while he was thinking about Gabriella.

Gabriella finally had a moment to herself. No one was queuing up. She sighed before she leaned against the wall. The kitchen was too hot so she had gone outside for a breath of fresh air. She had thought no one was around. What she didn't know was that somebody was watching her. Troy was gonna finally talk to her. He was just about to walk up to her when Kelsi walked out of the school building evidently looked for someone as her eyes scanned the crowds before resting on that person. Gabriella was thinking of Troy at this point. So wrapped up in her thoughts Gabriella didn't notice Kelsi standing near by until she touched her arm. Gabriella jumped out of her skin and turned to Kelsi who was trying her hardest not to laugh. Kelsi asked her to listen to a new composition for her. She agreed before going back into school. Troy sighed. Once again he had been lost his chance.

Sharpay was striding down the corridors looking for Troy when she heard laughter and notes being played from a near by music room. Inside said music room Ryan and Kelsi heard the unmistakable sound of Sharpay's heels and grabbing their music sheets they fled out of the side door. Hearing nothing Sharpay shrugged and continued to find Troy.

There it was a path to the door. The door that to the room that held Gabriella. He started to make his way down the path and prepared himself to make his move but then a bollard in pink blocked his view and screeched Troysie. Sharpay, another interruption he would have to make his move later he thought as he turned and fled. In a successful attempt to avoid Sharpay Troy had mixed with the crowds and found some fellow wildcats. He had been sucked into there group and joined on the stalls winning much to his teammates amusement a small pink teddy bear that had a gold chain with an amethyst heart pendant dangling from it. He would use this teddy to make his move but as his friends pushed him towards the fair rides, he tossed the teddy into his locker and forgot all about it as he joined in with the fun of the day.

It was the end of the day and after countless interruptions Troy had found his moment. The kitchen was quite and there was one sole person in there. Gabriella who was packing up the last of the food to go into her car.

Taking a deep breath Troy entered the room unnoticed by Gabriella who was absorbed in her task.

"You really love cooking don't you?" he asked

Gabriella's head snapped up and that gorgeous red blush worked its way up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Yeah," she stammered

He smiled and she looked back down at her task.

It was time to make his move. He wandered over to Gabriella and found the courage to continue.

"Gabriella," whispered Troy

"Hmmm," murmured Gabriella looking up at Troy and upon noticing how close he was blushed.

Ever so slowly Troy reached up to gently cup Gabriella's face in his hands and she freezes.

"Relax," he whispered moving a hand to stroke her hair, she leaned into his touch.

He leans down and brushes his lips across hers.  
Then he pulls back.

She smiled "Wow,"

Troy leans his forehead against Gabriella's. "Wow is an understatement," he whispered before leaning in to kiss her again. Hers arms winding around his neck as his wind around her waist as the world fades away.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield, amber-maexx and XxSpecialK16xX.


End file.
